


Always a Mullet-Head

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some things never really change about a person...like the fact Keith had a mullet since he was a toddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a muse for this when I saw a post by misterpoofofficial on tumblr which said that Akira, the Go Lion name for Keith, had a mullet as a toddler. I am not surprised at this at all. xP I wrote this, because I can see modern Keith being like his old school counterpart in that regard.

“You had a mullet as a baby?” Lance said between chuckles, lying on couch on the ship.  

“Lance, give me that!” Keith said, trying to snatch the tablet. 

Lance twisted around, dodging his hand.

“Why am I not surprised?" Lance said, laughing even harder. "Were you born with it or is it Maybelline?”

“Lance!” 

“Oh man, I guess you are destined to be Mullet-Head forever.” 

In a last ditch effort to grab the album, Keith pounced, landing on Lance’s lap. A hint of pink brushed on Keith’s cheeks before set of lips crashed against his own. Purple eyes widened. However, his eyes drifted shut and he melted into the kiss. 

Lance pulled away as Keith blinked, standing up. 

“Here,” Lance said, tossing the book and Keith caught it. 

As the Blue Paladin walked off, a blush crept on Keith’s cheeks.


End file.
